Those Who CAN Do Teach
by samyorksatc
Summary: Teaching is the highest form of understanding.& a little drinking leads to a little teaching...(Ignore the sucky summary & read the story please,LOL!) ;)


**AN:I obviously don't own these lovely characters! I'm just a college Sophomore who tried to put my long weekend to good use! :) Hope you like! Review & let me know!**

_Finally! To my surprise, Galinda hadn't had plans to go out all week. Now she's finally gone out and I get to have the room all to myself. _Elphaba reached under her bed and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, hoping to unwind after a long week of studying…and dealing with her perky roommate of course. _This should do the trick! _She opened the bottle and didn't even bother finding a cup. After the first few sips of the strong beverage, it went down easier. Before she knew it, she was halfway through her second bottle and was feeling a little buzz…okay, a slightly bigger than a little buzz. _I should probably stop. Oz forbid Galinda comes in and aggravates me until I have to give her a piece of my inebriated mind. _Just then her roommate walked in and she put the bottle behind her back as she watched Galinda suspiciously. Galinda, noticing the look that her roommate was giving her, shot a look back to Elphaba saying "What are you looking at? I'm not in the mood to be looked at." She was confused about why Galinda had such an attitude right when she walked in, but she decided to give the girl an attitude right back. "You're not in the mood? I'm never in the mood to be looked at or even talked to for that matter, but that doesn't stop you from doing it. Now does it?" Elphaba hadn't realized that her speech was just a little slurred. Galinda sniffed the air while looking at Elphaba. "Are you drunk? You're drunk! What's behind your back?" she inquired while hopping onto Elphaba's bed. _This is exactly what I didn't want to deal with! _"It's nothing!" Elphaba answered loudly, but that answer obviously didn't satisfy Galinda. But, to her surprise, Galinda responded "If you're drinking, I want some. It smells strong and that's just what I need after the boring night that I've had." She reluctantly grabbed another bottle from under her bed and passed it to her roommate. _If it'll shut her up, then it's worth it._

They quickly finished their bottles and had both started another. "We probably shouldn't drink this much." She finally realized and told Galinda, who was laid back on Elphaba's bed, staring at the ceiling, and only sitting up to take a drink of her beverage. "Elphaba, I've had a rough night. Have you ever been making out with a guy and—". Elphaba interrupted, "I can stop you there. No. Whatever you're going to say, the answer is no." Galinda looked at her roommate with a puzzled look on her face, "You mean…You've never…Not even a little peck?" She didn't answer her; she only took a swig of her drink and looked at the wall. "You've got to be kidding. You're kidding, right?" Galinda, noticing the look of embarrassment on Elphaba's face, tried to make her feel better. She quickly spat out "Nothing's wrong with that. A lot of girls our age haven't made out with anyone. None that I know of, but I'm sure that there are some somewhere." Elphaba tried to hold in her laughter, but couldn't. She laughed until the laughter spread to Galinda and they were both laid back on the bed, cackling uncontrollably. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better." Elphaba finally said after she caught her breath from laughing. "I've had the chance before. I was just scared because I didn't know if I would do it right." Galinda looked at her for a couple of minutes before saying "I could teach you." She looked at Galinda, sure that the blonde girl was joking. "Come on! I've heard I'm a good teacher!" Galinda giggled and sat up, pulling Elphaba with her, and sat Indian styles across from her. They sat their drinks down. "Okay! Show me what you know." Elphaba mimicked the way Galinda was sitting and only looked at her.

"Well, I guess I'll start." Galinda placed her hands on Elphaba's cheeks and pressed her glossy pink lips to puckered green ones, then sat back after a few seconds. "See how easy it is! Now this time, open your mouth a little and repeat what I do." Galinda pressed her lips to Elphaba's once again, but this time she took Elphaba's bottom lip between her own, swiping her tongue across it. Galinda's tongue massaged Elphaba's before returning back inside her own mouth. She did as Galinda told her and imitated the action her roommate just did. Elphaba pulled away from the kiss when she felt Galinda moan into her mouth. "Was I doing it right?" Galinda smiled when she answered "Yes. What else do you want to learn?" She thought for a minute, and then shrugged before answering with her own question. "How far have you gone with someone?" Galinda's only response was a facial expression and a widening of eyes to silently say "All the way." Then she finally answered aloud. "The best part isn't the actual sex. For a while, I was the 'everything but' girl. Ya know, I did things that felt good before I lost my virginity." Elphaba's face showed a mixture confusion and desire, the desire to know about what it was that she was confused about. "Guys do this thing with their tongues and it's amazing. It's better than sex if you ask me.", Galinda continued. Elphaba finally spat out what she was thinking. "So since it's not sex, is it okay for girls to do it? Like practicing kissing? Unless you don't want to show—" Before she could finish her sentence, Galinda pushed her onto her back, took one last sip of her liquid courage, and then looked down at her roommate laying there in anticipation.

"This doesn't count. It's only practice for when someone you like does it to you, okay?" Galinda said as she put her hands under Elphaba's knee-length nightgown. She nodded and lifted her hips to aid Galinda in removing her panties. Elphaba thought she should warn Galinda before she went further. "I'm green everywhere, you know?" She was pleasantly surprised when Galinda giggled and replied "Well, of course you are, silly." Galinda pulled Elphaba's nightgown off over her head and threw it on the floor next to the discarded underwear before she parted her legs. "Elphaba, did my kiss make you wet?" She gave a timid nod. "No need to be shy now." Elphaba's heart started to beat faster as Galinda took a single finger and put it to her entrance, dragging the wetness found there to her clit. Galinda bent down and her tongue took the same route as her finger did just seconds ago. Elphaba let out a breathy moan before her eyes flickered and closed. Galinda enjoyed the sweet taste of the girl she was about to devour. So she dug her tongue deeper into her roommate's slit, taking her clit into her mouth this time. She sucked on the bundle of nerves causing Elphaba to moan before hesitantly interrupting the blonde's actions. "Wait, wait, wait." Galinda sat up and looked at Elphaba. "You want me to stop?" she asked before licking her lips, waiting for her roommate's answer. "No. It's just…I want to taste you. I should please you too, but I wouldn't know what to do." Galinda smiled and hopped off of the bed. Elphaba watched as the petite girl undressed and slipped her bra off and sat back on the bed in only her underwear. The brunette slowly started to reach her hands out. "Do whatever you want to them." Elphaba lightly squeezed her roommate's breasts before kissing one and taking its pink nipple into her mouth. Galinda instinctively arched her back when she felt Elphaba licking and nibbling on the hardened peak. She trailed open mouthed kisses up to Galinda's neck, moving any blonde curl that got in her way. She crashed their lips together and immediately entered her tongue into Galinda's mouth, determined to get a moan out of the blonde just like she had done not too long ago. And she got it! Only it was better than before, very throaty and not soft at all. She pulled back when she needed air. "I'm a great teacher." Elphaba nodded in agreement with Galinda's statement. "Did I make you wet?" she asked, needing a little boost in confidence. There was a visible increase in her excitement when Galinda answered "Yes, but tasting you made me wet enough." while removing her panties and tossing them on the floor.

Galinda pushed an anxious Elphaba onto her back for a second time, but this time Galinda turned the opposite way while hovering over Elphaba, her face lined up with the wetness between the taller girl's legs. Galinda opened up her wet folds and her tongue went to work, continuing what it started minutes ago. Elphaba put all her effort into not being so taken over with the shock that Galinda was sending throughout her body to the point that she forgot about the blonde's sex lingering above her face. She placed her hands on both sides of the small waist, pulling the sweet scent closer and closer to her face until finally…she could taste it. For a second, she forgot who was on top of her, she forgot who she was pleasuring, and she forgot that she didn't quite know what she was doing. She just did what she felt was right and she knew she was going in the right direction when she felt the blonde get more forceful with her sex, which caused her hips to jerk towards her roommate's mouth. She flicked her tongue on the girl's clit like she did to her hard nipple earlier. Both of their mouths worked harder and harder on each other, more and more wetness seeping out and being moved to their engorged clits by eager tongues. Just as Elphaba was about to reach her peak, she felt Galinda's body tense up. They both called out each other's names along with curses and moans as they orgasmed together. Elphaba caught the juices that were dripping from Galinda's sex in her mouth. They licked each other's juices up before Galinda turned face to face with Elphaba, kissing her hard and rough, the tastes of themselves mixing together as they had just done. After running out of breath, Galinda rolled off of her roommate and lied beside her, catching her breath before being the first to speak. "Could I sleep over here tonight?" Elphaba grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed before answering. "Yes. And I don't mind if there's ever anything else that you want to teach me." Galinda gave a small giggle before snuggling closer to Elphaba as she covered their naked bodies, sweaty from the activity that just occurred. _This is definitely the last thing that I could've thought would happen tonight, but definitely something I wouldn't mind happening again._

**AN:I hope you enjoyed! I'm not much of a writer, but I tried to put my best foot forward! PEACE & LOVE!**


End file.
